Rain (BTS Gang AU)
by The-D-In-Agust-D
Summary: Her life fell apart at a young age. She's tried for so long to ignore it, but when she meets a young girl with an addiction, she realizes she can't let her follow the same path. She had to find a way to save her, which leads her right back into her past- and a handsome stranger who could be just as dangerously wild as her.
1. Prologue

_She took a gasp of air and rainwater, trying to catch a second wind. Her legs pumped as she fled as quickly as she could. Being shorter, she had more energy and was able to push herself for a while. However, the men behind them had shown no indication of slowing down. She heard the sound of their rough voices calling out phrases she could barely understand, if at all._

" _Jisu! This way!" The man beside her called, his voice as hushed as he could make it._

 _She followed him and they ducked into a small alleyway._

" _If we're quiet they may not find us." He said, his breathing uneven. His normally even-toned skin was flushed brightly with hues of pink and red. Up close she could see a bit of sweat forming across his forehead._

" _That's easy for you to say, you're not the one they're after." She practically growled back._

" _Listen, I know it's scary, but you're going to be okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to my little sis."_

 _She scoffed. She hated it when he called her that. She was only younger by a few minutes. She had the feeling, though, that he would've taken on the role as overprotective brother regardless if he had been older or not._

 _The sound was faint, but apparently enough to catch the men's attention._

" _Did ya hear that?" A gravelly voice said as the footsteps stopped. "There's something down that alley."_

 _She shivered where she was, but the cold air and rain wasn't why. Her heart stopped. Suddenly, her brother moved._

" _Give me your jacket and you'll take the cloak. You'll freeze otherwise." He said, removing her cloak. She didn't have the heart to tell him that wasn't the source if her chills._

 _They stealthily switched covers as the men attempted to sneak closer. There was a crate in the corner, and they were still hidden in shadow._

 _Using the faintest whisper she could manage, she said, "We can hide." and pointed to the crate. He missed and nudged her toward it. The pattering of rain masked their light steps and she managed to squeeze into the crate. She looked up at her brother, wide-eyed._

" _They want you, I'll be fine." He mouthed. Her heart pounded. A sense of dread grew in her chest._

" _Come out, come out, wherever you are!" One of the men spoke up._

 _She looked around in confusion. Her brother was letting down his long hair. This was something he did frequently when it was wet; it helped it to dry faster. But why worry about drying it when it was going to get wet again? Before she could draw a conclusion, he stepped out of the shadows._

 _She strained to leave the crate, but her cloak became stuck. Just as she was about to cry out, the head of the group spoke._

" _There's the little bitch."_

 _Her brother was only a few inches taller than her, and he had been bestowed with many of their mother's features, giving him a soft look. In the dim moonlight that barely casted a glow on the dark alleyway, he could have easily been mistaken for the girl the men has seen only moments before on the main road._

 _She struggled to loosen the cloak from the cracked and splintered wood of the old crate as the men took a hold of her brother._

" _Any last words?" The leader asked menacingly, pulling a gun out. Her brother said nothing. He spat on the man's shoes. Obviously angered by the disrespect, he ordered the men to shove his to his knees._

" _Miss Lee sends her regards." The man said with an evil smirk. Her brother's eyes widened as he realized who was out to kill his sister. The men turned him so that his back was facing the man, and his eyes searched for hers. They were soft and sad, but loving. He mouthed,_

" _I love you, lil sis."_

 _Tears filled her eyes. She finally found the strength to cry out, but her scream was drowned out by the gunshot. The men dropped him on the ground, and his face fell to the concrete. Blood pooled away from his head. They began to talk amongst themselves and then began to drag the body away. As evidence, she assumed. She couldn't watch them defile her brother like that. The cloak caught free, and she sprung into action. The cloak was too large, and it covered her face entirely. All the men saw was a whirl of fabric and then her foot as she kicked both of them into unconsciousness. She leaned over her brother's body to protect it._

" _The wench had a friend, eh? Kill her too." The leader said casually._

" _NO!" She screamed, picking up a fallen gun and pointing it at anyone to came near. The men backed away slowly, cautious._

" _What's the matter, you pussies? You never seen a gun before?" The leader scoffed. He began to step forward. "Gotta do it yourself, they say." He muttered. He took out a long, deadly knife and pointed it at her throat as he knelt in front of her. She kept the gun aimed at his chest, but didn't pull the trigger._

" _See, she's all bark and no bite. I wonder, though, if you'd make a good price on the market." He smiled wickedly. Her heart pounded wildly as she thought about the market. How the women were treated as though they wanted to be the harlots they were made into. She wouldn't go there._

 _The man reached for her hood and she drew back. Seeing her movement as a threat, he pushed the blade into her skin. Instinctively, her finger hit the trigger._

 _The aim of the knife was bad, and merely cut just above her collarbone; nothing fatal. However, the man hadn't been so lucky. The gunshot that would ring through her nightmares for the rest of her life had left the man lifeless on the concrete alley ground. His men, who had just had their suspicions confirmed, ran. Leaving everything, including her brother's body behind._

 _Her hands shook as she lay down the gun and rose from the ground. Tears began to stream from her face as the shock wore off. Her brother was dead. And she had just killed a man herself._

 _She had done many unethical things. She'd stolen, lied, and ran from the cops a few times. But she had never taken a life. Never._

 _And she planned to never again, she decided as she suddenly emptied the contents of her stomach on the alley ground._

 _Except one._


	2. Chapter 1

_Crash!_ The sound should've startled 23 year old Léa, but after so many months of working as a dishwasher to a crowded diner, the sound was commonplace. The girl who caused it, however, was not.

Ryu Yuna, a girl with bright pink hair and scatterbrained clumsiness had just come to work there only a few days prior. Léa found her to be a bit loud and messy, but a sweet enough girl to work with. However, her bright flash of color in such a dull area intrigued Léa. She was one to know, she was a spot of color in the diner as well, with her pastel blue waves. And she had come to realize that most girls with a shocking appearance were trying to distract others from a secret they were keeping.

As the clock ended for her shift, she dried her hands and removed her grimy apron.

"Oh, Léa? Is it time for you to clock out already?" Yuna asked, hurrying over.

"Yes, thank heavens." She replied, walking to the back room to grab her things. "I'm tired as hell and miss my cat."

"Uhm, I wanted to ask a favor. I know this probably isn't the best time, but…" Yuna looked nervous.

"If you're going to ask me to cover for your hours than no. I don't do that for anyone. I'm as lazy as they come." Léa began to walk out.

"No, it wasn't that. I wanted to ask if I could meet you for lunch or something to talk. I also wanted you to meet my sister. We've been kind of 'interviewing' people and we thought you looked like a good candidate." She rambled shyly.

"Oh that's all? That isn't a problem. Here, I'll give you my number and we can talk about it in detail later, after you get off and I get in a nap."

The girl cheerfully agreed and they exchanged numbers. _She really is a sweet girl…_ Léa thought to herself as she left the diner and began to trek down to the subway station. _What I would do to have her bright, optimistic, innocence._

 _?_ _ﾟﾔﾹ_ _?_ _ﾟﾔﾹ_ _?_

 _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ Léa groaned as the alarm blared out. She reached to turn it off but only succeeded in knocking it off the table. Tired and frustrated, she heaved herself out of bed and picked up the screaming clock and shut it off. She sniffed and looked out the window.

Twilight was a beautiful time of night. The stars lit up the dark sky. When she was a little girl she would imagine that the big star in the center of the sky was her mother's spirit, watching over her. Even now, as an adult, she still occasionally took comfort in that belief.

Her mother had passed away when she was just a little tot. No matter how many years passed, though, she couldn't erase the memory of her mother's horrifying grin as she died. She had suffered from several mental illnesses, and was what they would call "mad" back in the old days. Something always made her feel that she had truly, in her heart, cared about her children though…

~ _Flashback~_

" _Stay away from her! She might hurt you!" Her father grabbed their hands and pulled them close. She ducked under his arm and ran to her mother's side once again._

" _Mama!" She said, taking the struggling woman's hand. "It's okay mama."_

 _The woman snapped her eyes to look at the little girl. She shook her head and looked again. Her face softened._

" _My baby…." She said softly. The others ran over beside her as well. "My babies…" She breathed, pulling them into an embrace. "I'm sorry, loves. Mama has to go soon. But I'll always be watching over you." She suddenly pushed them away. But the girl understood. Her mother went back to struggling against her bonds. Her face snapped up into a sadistic grin. The others turned to look away, but she continued to look. She maintained eye contact as her mother took a gasping breath._

 _And then left the world behind._

 _~End~_

Léa sighed and pulled on her bright pink hoodie and galaxy leggings. Not really inconspicuous, but people went out and about at 1 AM by themselves all the time, right?

She grabbed a bagel on the way out to shut the growling of her stomach up. Once the lights were off and the house locked up, she set off.

Of course, since it was so late, the path was dark. The only illumination she had was the glow of a few spread out street lamps and the stars. Of course, the stars were millions of light years away, so that didn't help much. She relied on her own memory of the dark streets as she trekked to her destination.

She kept her ears open to compensate for her lack of vision. As helpful as the lights were, Léa had night blindness, and could barely see a foot in front of her. It wouldn't have mattered if she could. He came from behind her.

Before the man could finish his move to grab her, she turned on her heel and sent him stumbling backward with a backwards kick to the stomach. She walked forward and rested a foot on his chest, kneeling down to see him.

"What's your problem?" She hissed. "Why would a strong man like yourself be subject to capturing young girls by force? You know, we're nicer than you think. Though you don't seem terribly charming."

"You looked like a prime subject for the markets." He said with a disgusting grin. Léa frowned.

"The markets don't like me, hon. You'd do better with someone who won't tear the eyes out of their captors' sockets." She stood up and sighed. "I'll let you go for now, but if you or your employer get involved in my life or anyone I know's life, I'll be after him. You let him know that."

"Can't deliver a message without a sender." He said. "Who's stupid enough to challenge my boss?"

"Oh you're right. Tell him it's with love, from Léa." The man's eyes grew wide. She backed off and left, cloaking herself in the darkness once again.


End file.
